The font of dragon fire (dragonstorm101 version)
this is the 18th episode of the dragonstorm101 version of season 1 of winx club plot draco and bloom are seen telling a stoick a story "At Alfea, Bloom gathers up the girls to tell them what she has decided - to leave Alfea. Her final push was discovering that Brandon is actually Prince Sky and that he has a fiancée, Diaspro. The girls are shocked and Stella tries to convince Bloom that the incident was not a big deal and that being herself is what is most important. Flora comforts her, telling her that her powers amazing and Musa reasons that giving up without waiting to see what will happen is a waste. Tecna then reminds her about Daphne and her origins. draco then tries to tell her to think about it a little and not rush into it. Nothing can change Bloom's mind, she has lost her need to care and just wants to go home." "After telling her friends about her leaving, the girls are in their dorm with Bloom in her room packing her things. Kiko, himself does not want to go but Bloom is convinced that she does not belong here. She takes one last look at her friends and then she casts a spell on Flora's tree and it gently brings her outside." Outside, she runs out of the gates of Alfea and takes a bus to Magix City. When she arrives, she walks to her destination in sadness, while reminiscing about the places she and her friends have been in. She passes a building with a window, not knowing that Stormy had noticed her. She follows Bloom. "In a corner, Bloom says her goodbyes to Magix and teleports home. With this new found information, Stormy informs Icy and Darcy at their usual hang out. Icy sees the perfect opportunity to ambush Bloom and steal her powers. Back at home, Mike reassures Bloom that they respect her decisions and that they are not upset about it... which is lie, because Bloom can see how they truly feel. Bloom then rides her bike, sad and empty, around Gardenia when Mitzi calls out to her in her car. Mitzi taunts her for being here since school is still in session. Bloom plainly greets her and rides off. Mitzi follows and quickly assumes she was expelled to which corrects her in that it was her own decision. Mitzi sees no difference and rejoices for Bloom's dismissal. Bloom continues to spend her day, lost in thought. She draws a picture of Alfea but crumbles it and throws it away, lookindraco is seen in the forest pacing back and forth, when suddenly a wrist blade pins him to a tree, and he turns to see a predator standing there, it then grabs by the neck, and looks at him, it them drops him, and starts to talk, but draco coud not understand him, he then speaks in english with a scottish accent, and while they are talking a hooded man watches them.g out the window blankly and rereads her book on fairies." draco is seen in the forest pacing back and forth, when suddenly a wrist blade pins him to a tree, and he turns to see a predator standing there, it then grabs by the neck, and looks at him, it them drops him, and starts to talk, but draco coud not understand him, he then speaks in english with a scottish accent, and while they are talking a hooded man watches them. "At Alfea, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Stella notify Faragonda and Griselda on Bloom's decision and her departure. Faragonda told the girls they should have notified her earlier and questions them if they had just let her leave without persuading her to stay. Musa angrily retorts. Griselda scolds her a bit and Faragonda decides to discuss this some other time and dismisses the girls." "The four of them return to their dorms and Tecna says that she was right in that they should have informed Faragonda earlier. Stella wonders if Bloom might have changed her mind, but Musa says she has not returned, meaning Bloom does not ever want to. Stella is determined to bring Bloom back." draco and the predator, who he told his name is scar, was sent by daphne, to keep an eye on him and bloom, and they decide to tell her, and scar shows a portal gem that will take them to gardenia, they then go through it. "At Vanessa's flower shop, Bloom is helping her mom. Vanessa's customer, Missus Gees, wants pink carnations but they had ran out. With a bit of magic, Bloom silently transforms some red carnations into pinks ones and hands them to Missus Gees. Vanessa compliments Bloom's magic touch and that it is helpful. Bloom tells Vanessa that it was Flora who showed it to her. Then, two girls walk by the store and Bloom lightly drops her shoulders. Vanessa notices that Bloom really does miss her friends and comforts her. Outside the shop, the Trix are spying on her, Icy comments that she knew Bloom would not last long in Magix nor does she fit in on Earth, and soon it will be time to take her powers." "At night, Bloom is walking down a street heading home with Kiko. She says to Kiko that she will eventually get back to her usual life in Gardenia. Kiko stops hopping and eats some grass that has grown near a street lamp pole. Bloom then says she has made the right decision but Kiko disagrees." the scar and draco appear, and bloom is happ to see him, although she is still confused of why a large person with mask on was following them for no reason,"Suddenly, a flash of light shines on Bloom, startling her, and again Mitzi has come to taunt Bloom and not noticing draco and scar. Bloom is not in the mood and comments that talking to herself is better than talking to her and draco tells her to ignore her. Mitzi continues to tease, riding her bike onto the sidewalk, calling her a nobody and almost ran over Kiko",pod and glider "on purpose. Bloom, having enough of her attitude finally gives Mitzi a piece of her own medicine – turning her scooter into a pig. Mitzi is now riding away on the pig shocked and unable to do anything." "Bloom heads back home, after laughing at her, along with draco and scar. the enters her house and finds the Trix, "and Knut holding her parents captive. Icy greets them and drops a hint of who Bloom" and draco really is. She then tells Bloom and draco that they will be taking something from her that belongs to them and commands Knut to attack them. Knut forcibly knocks all three of them out of her home and almost slams his fist on her. Bloom and draco dodges and transforms. Knut lunges for her but Bloom an draco flies and blasts him with their powers and scar slashes him with his wrist blades, making sure he feels sorry for attacking her parents. The Trix teleports to where Bloom and draco is and they engage in an aerial battle. Stormy starts off, and attacks Bloom and draco with lightning, they both dodges and flies away from them, they chase her. Darcy attacks next; she creates a wall in front of Bloom preventing her from flying further. Icy then attacks, but Bloom and draco creates a shield around themself. Stormy then grabs Bloom’s neck and tosses her. Icy asks if Bloom has had enough and Stormy blasts her again with lightning, which Bloom blocks with a shield and scar shoots four plasma shots. Seeing as Bloom,draco and scar will not give up, Icy decides to use one last trump card – Bloom’s parents. She laughs and then teleports them to Bloom’s house. Bloom and draco wonders what she meant and realizes it is her parents. all three flies home as fast as they can and sees Icy levitating Mike and Vanessa over a dark hole. Bloom asks the Trix what they want and Stormy answers, telling her that they want her powers. Bloom,draco and scar refuses and for the lack of cooperation, Icy drops Mike and Vanessa down the hole. Bloom,draco and scar quickly dives in and saves her parents. Right when Bloom and her parents get outside the hole, Icy blasts them. Knocking Bloom,draco and scar down, Darcy then attacks them while she is inattentive. Stormy blasts Bloom,draco,and scar a few times with lightning, weakening them even more. Icy tells Bloom and draco to give up and gives Bloom the answers she had been seeking – her origins. "She discloses that their ancestors knew about the power of the Dragon's Flame, the power that resides in Bloom and draco, and they would do anything to get it. They almost succeeded but Daphne, Bloom’s older sister, protected her and so and scar protected draco, the Ancestral Witches had to annihilate thme both. But before doing so, Daphne and scar saved Bloom" and draco by sending them to two unknown locations, far from Domino. Bloom questions the Trix’s own goals and why it involves their ancestors and draco ask why dooku wants it, Icy answers that they will complete what they had started. Bloom,draco and scar weakly stands and announces that they must go through them. Icy then attacks, freezing Bloom and draco in ice while scar is choked by dooku. Icy calls bloom and draco a prince and princess but Bloom and draco still has not comprehended what Icy means. Icy then informs Bloom and draco on who they is – Bloom and draco are the long lost prince and princess of Domino and are the keeper of the Dragon’s Flame, the source of all life in the magic and non magic dimension. It is now time and Darcy knocks Bloom and draco unconscious with her powers. With Bloom and draco unconscious, the Trix summon their vacuums, they initiate their vacuums to take draco and Bloom’s powers. They have now accomplished their goal; they take their prize and leave with and Knut. "Somewhere outside, Mitzi is with the people who had delivered her scooter, trying to explain to them that the pink pig is really her scooter. The two men obviously do not believe her and one of them suggests Mitzi to take a break." Bloom draco and scar finally wakes up from the ordeal and sees her father. Vanessa calls out to Bloom and suddenly a bright light appears in their living room, surprising the five. Mike mentally prepares himself for what is to come. To their relief, it is just Stella. Bloom and draco calls out to her and Stella asks them what was wrong. Bloom explains to her what had happened – the Trix had ambushed them and stole their powers. Vanessa tells Bloom and draco to go back to Alfea with Stella,scar and try to come up with a solution. Stella agrees, she comforts Bloom and draco and reassures her that with everyone working together they will stop the Trix once and for all. Mike tells Bloom her loves her and Bloom returns it and embraces both her parents. Seeing such a touching sight, Stella and Kiko tear up together with scar doing a low click. it then goes back to draco bloom and stoick, and stoick is seen sleeping which have them both grunt. transcript Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Pre series episode Category:Winx club season 1(dragonstorm101 version)